Timeless
by WolfyLuvs2Write
Summary: Cameron Williams is an ordinary woman living in Central London, working as an electrician at Henrick's. A late night run in with Rose sends the two women off into a terrifying yet wonderful adventure with the man who calls himself the Doctor. Rated T for possible swear-words (any chapter will have a warning)
1. CH 1

**Plastic**

* * *

"Wilson?"

Rose Tyler, a nineteen-year-old girl with shoulder-length blonde hair and brown eyes, was currently walking through the dimmed halls of the basement of Henrick's; the store she worked at. Her eyes scanned the dimly lit halls as she searched for the Chief Electrician. Earlier when she tried to leave the store when her shift ended one of the security guards handed her the aforementioned man's lottery money.

But he was nowhere in sight.

Wilson's office was locked and there was no answer when the young woman knocked. Now Rose stood near the door thinking of what to do. She could just leave the money by the door and go home-but last time she did that Wilson threw a fit.

Before any other ideas came to mind a small crash from another room down the hall caught her attention. A set of red doors to her right blocked any view of what could have happened.

"Hello?"

Rose inched closer to the doors. "Wilson?" She pulled an uncertain look before raising a hand to push herself inside.

"Rose?"

The named girl jumped in her skin before turning to face the unexpected voice behind her. She hadn't even heard anyone walk up.

The person behind her was another employee of the shop. Cameron Williams- a shorter girl than Rose herself with porcelain pale skin and shortly cut white hair that peeked out from the girl's red beanie. Her eyes were a darker shade of brown that Rose's which stared into her own with confusion.

"What're you doin' down here?" Cameron asked. She readjusted the strap of her messenger bag on her shoulder. She had changed out of her work uniform and into her regular attire, something Rose's never actually seen before. She has only ever seen Cameron on duty.

Rose raised the plastic bag she'd been holding. "I have Wilson's lottery money. Have you seen him? He wasn't in his office 'cos it was locked or anywhere downstairs." Cameron shook her head, frowning. The white-haired woman just came out of the spare bathroom they had down in the basement to change. But she was on her way looking for Wilson. Instead, she ran into Rose.

"He's got to be somewhere. His shift doesn't end for another half hour."

Another noise from behind the red doors startled the two girls. They exchanged worried looks before heading in that direction. Maybe Wilson was back there messing around.

Rose took the lead, being the closest to the doors, and pushed them open. It squeaked as the girls stepped into the dark room.

Cameron hit a light switch on the wall she knew was there by memory.

The room was filled with extra shop products, displays, the likes. There were multiple plastic mannequins positioned everywhere, old clothing on some of them with boxes and racked laying around, too.

"Wilson?"

Hopefully, the man was in here somewhere so they could leave. It was already ten minutes past store closing hours.

Their eyes roamed the place, each calling out the man's name. They received nothing but silence and nearly gave up. Another door caught Rose's eye and she went to open it.

But while she did that, the door they previously came in from slammed shut. The two of them stared at each other, now freaked out. Cameron ran to the door and tried opening it but it wouldn't budge.

"What the hell? Why won't this open?!" More movement came from behind them, causing the two to swivel back around. Nothing seemed unordinary.

"Is that someone mucking about?" yelled Rose. This was getting annoying now.

"Who is it?" Cameron asked. The girls slowly moved together. Something behind them made a sound again and they turned just in time for a shop mannequin to eerily peek out behind a banister. They started to panic.

Rose scoffed. She thought this might be some elaborate prank. "Yeah, you got us. Very funny." A second mannequin began to move then a third until the whole place was filled with moving plastic dolls. All headed towards them.

"We've got the joke! Who's idea was this, then?" Was it Derek's?" Cameron almost believed it was a prank too but for some reason, the shop dummies were still moving. No one pocked out to laugh it off or anything. Could anyone even fit in those mannequins? They looked solid.

"Rose, I don't think it's-" She ducked from an approaching plastic hand aimed at her face. They both backed up further until they ran out of room and hit a wall. They closed their eyes in fear when the first mannequin raised its hand to strike, now seeing it wasn't a prank they were scared out of their wits.

Rose's hand was then grabbed and the two women looked up at the voice that came next.

"Run."

They didn't need to be told twice. Rose and Cameron took off with a man who somehow showed up. He gripped Rose's hand tight as they ran down the halls crowded with alive mannequins that reached out to grab them. Cameron was on their heels behind them, looking behind her every so often to see the shop dummies catching up.

They reached one of the lifts in no time and rushed in. One dummy managed to fit it's hand inside but the stranger that rescued them ripped it off its body.

"You pulled his arm off!" A disgusted look painted itself onto Rose's face. The two girls were breathless from the events and their run to safety.

The arm was tossed to Rose who scrambled to catch it, surprised. "Plastic," the man said. Rose turned to give the arm to Cameron but she shook her head in refusal.

"What was that, then?" Cameron questioned. The man in front of them faced the metallic elevator doors watching the floor numbers rise.

"Who were they then, students?" The man was still silent. Was he ignoring them? "Is this a student thing or what?"

The man finally turned around, giving Rose a confused look. "Why would they be students?"

"I don't know."

"Well, you said it. Why students?" Rose shrugged, "'Cos to get that many people dressed up and being silly, they've got to be students."

The man turned again, smiling. "That makes sense. Well done."

"Thanks."

"They're not students." Rose and Cameron shared a look that said; _Are you kidding me_? before Rose spoke again. "Whoever they are, when Wilson finds them, he's going to call the police."

"Who's Wilson?"

"Chief Electrician," Cameron answered. She had only known Wilson for about a year since her first day working at Henrick's. Even though they weren't close or anything she still felt slightly worried at the thought of anything happening to him.

The doors opened letting the man out, who threw an all too casual response over his shoulder. "Wilson's dead."

Both women's faces dropped. Wilson was dead? So those things in the basement really weren't students or for a prank? Who was the sick bastard doing all of this?

They stormed after the man and out of the lift, Rose angrily barking at him. Cameron stayed silent and instead watched the man pull some type of metal pen that lit up at the tip from the pocket of his leather jacket before he pointed it at the lift buttons.

He pressed the button on it which in turn made some type of whirring sound before it set sparks to the elevator buttons. He pocketed it and walked off.

"Who are you, then?" Rose asked but the man kept walking. "Who's that lot down there?" She and Cameron grew more aggravated by the second at the man's annoying behavior. "She asked you a question!"

"They're made of plastic. Living plastic creatures." Finally, the man explained more. "They're being controlled by a relay device on the roof, which would be a great big problem if I didn't have this-" he flashed a small bomb at them from his pocket which had already begun to countdown. "So, I'm going to go up there and blow it up. And I might well die in the process, but don't worry about me." He gently pushed them both out the side exit of the building. The two girls were too in shock to really say anything. "No, you go home. Go on. Go and have your lovely beans on toast." His expression darkened then, all jokes aside. "Don't tell anyone about this, because if you do you'll get them killed."

With that, he pulled the door shut. Rose and Cameron mindlessly turned to leave when the door opened up again.

"I'm the Doctor, by the way. What're your names?"

"Rose."

"Cameron." They simultaneously answered and the "Doctor" waved the bomb around with a wicked smile on his face. "Nice to meet you two. Run for your lives!" He shut the door for a final time.

Immediately after that Cameron took Rose's wrist and pulled her down the sidewalk. They had to get away from the building if that man was truly going to set that bomb off.

They crossed the road, avoiding an angry cabby from nearly running them over, before looking back at the shop. Nothing happened yet. Maybe that guy-

 ** _BOOM!_**

The shop's roof exploded, blowing out the windows right after. The sudden blast nearly knocked them off their feet when the ground shook. Their eyes traveled up to watch the building burst into flames, mostly the upper levels as the flames licked the sides of the building, leaking from the windows.

The streets were in a panic now. People ran anywhere they could to escape the scene, running in front of cars that forced to a stop in order to not hit them but also to see what happened.

Rose and Cameron both took off running home then, not noticing the hidden out of date police phone box hidden in a nearby alley.

oOo

 _"The whole of Central London has been closed off as police investigate the fire."_

Safe in her flat, Cameron Williams leaned against her kitchen counter listening to the news on the telly. It was broadcasting the breaking news of the events in Henrick's, although their hypothesis for what happened was far from the real thing.

Cameron was trying to go over what happened her head. She wasn't a person to usually be jarred by chaotic events but this one sure was proving that idea wrong. Usually, there wasn't someone around that knew what was actually going on or had a plan to stop it. But now...

 _Living plastic creatures._ The Doctor's words echoed inside her mind. _They're being controlled by a relay device on the roof._

How was that possible? In all of her years has nothing like this happened.

Cameron shook her head and decided to give up on trying to figure it out. Most likely that guy died in the explosion, sadly, but he managed to get rid of the problem. It was better to just think of more important matters.

 _I guess I'll have to look for a new job, then._

The thought quickly put Cameron in a foul mood. Her work at Henrick's had gone great, even for being there for just a year. Now she would have to go through the whole process again.

The twenty-two-year-old was renting a small flat in Cardiff. She lived alone, far from family after her life moved on. Loneliness was common but she was used to it by now.

Exhausted, Cameron flopped onto her living room couch, blanketed by the TV's glow in the dark room as she drifted off to sleep.


	2. Ch 2

**Alien**

* * *

The early afternoon air blew outside while Cameron traveled up a flight of stairs. She was currently heading up an apartment complex to visit Rose Tyler's flat.

It was the next morning after the explosion at Henrick's. She had given it much thought, and with nothing else to do today, Cameron decided to visit Rose Tyler's apartment.

They never really got to know each other the year they worked in the same building. Wilson introduced them one night when Rose was giving the man his lottery money and Cameron happened to pass by. They passed each other on occasion, too. They just stayed coworkers.

With the last flight of steps, Cameron was able to take a breather. She knew where Rose lived because she lived across the street. Funny coincidence, she knew.

Finally able to breathe again Cameron started to walk in the direction of Rose's flat. Only to stop at the sight of a familiar face in front of her door.

"Doctor?"

The man himself stood in front of Rose's flat door, about to crouch down near the kitty-door attached. He looked up at Cameron, bewildered. He straightened his posture and walked over to the girl.

"What're you doin' here?" he asked. He randomly reached up and thumped Cameron's forehead to which she flinched and glared at him.

"Not plastic. Hm." He looked down at his metal device Cameron saw the other night. "What's that?"

"Sonic screwdriver." He marched off back towards Rose's door. Cameron rolled her eyes at this. He couldn't stand still or answer anybody properly, could he?

How was he still alive?

"Alright, well why are you here?" The Doctor got on all fours in front of the cat door, pointing his "sonic screwdriver" at it. It lit up and made it's strange noise like before.

"I got a signal earlier that directed me here," he explained. "And if I'm getting a signal then it means I didn't finish the job."

Cameron furrowed her brows and stuffed her hands in the pockets of her jacket. "Job? What, with the living plastic? I thought you got rid of all that when you blew up the shop."

The Doctor rolled his eyes and huffed. He really hated explaining everything to people. He opened his mouth to answer back but Cameron cut him off.

"How are you still alive? You said you might die last night."

"Yeah. Might." the Doctor sassed. "Now shut up a minute." Cameron bit back a remark and watched the mysterious man do whatever it was he was doing.

He pushed the cat flap door open slightly to try and get a peek. There was movement from the other side of the door before the door was opened up from the other end. The Doctor met someone else's gaze before that person on the other end jumped up to open the door.

Cameron rushed over to stand behind the Doctor who got up as well. They were greeted by none other than Rose Tyler who opened the main door.

"What're you doing here?" the Doctor looked extremely confused at seeing Rose now. Great, he had to deal with the both of them now.

Rose furrowed her brows, "I live here."

"Well, what'd you do that for?"

"Because I do. I'm only at home because _someone_ blew up my job!"

The Doctor raised his sonic, pressing its button and inspecting it. "I must have got the wrong signal. You're not plastic, are you?" He knocked on Rose's forehead who reeled back, offended. "No, bonehead. Bye, then." He went to leave but Cameron grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him back around, gaining the help of Rose who pulled him into the flat.

"You. Inside. Right now." The Doctor looked surprised but entered nevertheless.

"Who is it?" Jackie Tyler called from the room next to them. Rose leaned on her doorframe.

"It's about last night. They're part of the inquiry. Give us ten minutes." She went off to go inside the kitchen and Cameron followed her while the Doctor stayed back to take a look around.

"Why are you with him?" Rose started to prepare some coffee, per the Doctor's acceptance. While doing that she questioned Cameron.

Cameron threw up a hand in defense. "I only just saw him at your door. I was coming over to check on you." With her free hand she rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly.

"So you aren't, like, in on any of this or...?" Rose sent Cameron a suspicious look. It did look strange seeing both of them together at her door.

Cameron shook her head. "Not at all. I'm just as lost in the loop as you are."

Choking sounds came from the living room, catching the girl's attention. The Doctor had the plastic arm from last night at his throat but the two of them just thought he was messing around to try and be funny.

"I told Mickey to chuck that out." Rose walked in and set the mugs onto the coffee table. "You're all the same. Give a man a plastic hand. Anyway, I don't even know your name. Doctor what was it?"

The plastic hand retreated from the Doctor's neck, suddenly levitated in the air before it aimed itself onto Rose, grabbing her face. Rose let out a scream and reached to try and get it off. The Doctor took his sonic and tried helping her pull it off, aiming his device at it and clicking its button repeatedly. Cameron could only stand back and watch in shocked silence, now believing the thing was still alive.

Eventually the Doctor got the hand to stop moving and off of Rose's face. They sat trying to catch their breath.

"It's alright." the Doctor pocketed his sonic. "I've stopped it. There you go, you see? Armless." He tossed the arm at Rose.

"You think?" Rose whacked the Doctor with the hand, bemused by his humor.

 _"Ow!"_

oOo

Before Rose or Cameron could question the Doctor further about what had happened-the man took off. He just up and left the flat and headed for the exit. But the girls were hot on his heels.

"Oho, wait a minute!" Cameron took the lead, being the closest to the door when the Doctor walked out. "You can't just leave-we've got questions!"

"Yeah," Rose spoke, right behind Cameron. "You can't just go swanning off!"

"Yes I can. Here I am. This is me, swanning off." the Doctor sarcastically replied, "See ya!" The girls ignored his sarcasm.

"But that arm was moving! It tried to _kill_ me." Rose argued.

"Ten out of ten for observation."

A tense smile crossed Cameron's features as she bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from firing some crude remark back at the man. She's always had a temper. And he was totally not helping at the moment.

"This isn't fair, Doctor," Cameron replied. "You've got to tell us what's going on. I mean, we've already seen enough of it."

The Doctor continued at his brisk pace, trying to leave the girls in the dust as they exited the building. "No, I don't."

"All right, then." Rose said. "I'll go to the police." Cameron rose a brow at the blonde, wondering where she was headed with this. "I'll tell everyone. You said, if I did that, I'd get people killed. So, your choice. Tell us, or I'll start talking."

The Doctor glanced at her, amused. "Is that supposed to sound tough?"

"Sort of."

"Doesn't work." Rose fell silent and Cameron rolled her eyes. She jogged further to keep up with their pace, flanking the Doctor's other side. She looked up at him, although his gaze was set forward. "Who are you?"

"Told you. The Doctor." "Yeah, but Doctor what?"

"Just the Doctor."

"The Doctor?", repeated Rose with a smirk.

The man waved, "Hello!"

The girls chuckled, Rose rubbing her forehead. "Is that supposed to sound impressive?"

"Sort of."

"Are you the police?" asked Rose.

"No." the Doctor shook his head. "I was just passing through. I'm a long way from home."

"Well, what have I done wrong?" Rose wondered. "Why do those...plastic things keep coming after me?"

"Oh. Suddenly the entire world revolves around you!" the Doctor grumbled, "You were just an accident. You got in the way, that's all."

"It tried to _kill_ me!"

"It was after _me,_ not _you_! Last night in the shop I was there, you two blundered in, almost ruined the whole thing. This morning, I was tracking it down, it was tracking me down. The only reason it fixed on you is 'cos you've met me."Cameron's eyebrows raised, "So you're saying the entire world revolves around you?"

The Doctor grinned, "Sort of, yeah."

"You're full of it!", laughed Rose. "Sort of, yeah."

"So," Cameron pointed at the plastic hand the Doctor was still carrying with him. "Who else knows about this plastic stuff?"

"No one.", he answered.

Rose gazed at the Doctor, confused. "What, you're on your own?" Cameron looked into the girl's eyes, noting how sad they almost appeared. Cameron's own heart gave a small tug, but she blew it off. _No, it wasn't like this,_ she told herself.

The Doctor threw his hands up at the question. "Well, who else is there? I mean, you lot, all you do is eat chips, go to bed, and watch telly, while all the time, underneath you, there's a war going on."

"Hey," Rose snatched the plastic arm from the Doctor's grasp. "Start from the beginning."

oOo

The remainder of the trio's walk the Doctor opened up about the situation, albeit as much as he was willing to. He explained to the girls that there was something controlling the plastic arm, bringing it to life, until the Doctor cut off the signal. Effectively "killing" it.

It was a type of thought control which confused the girls even more but they went along with it. His explanation stopped there, the Doctor not willing to share anymore details.

Cameron understood his reluctance. The Doctor was trying to stop this thing on his own and he wasn't about to get anyone else involved. But he seemed a little less reluctant on sharing information-maybe he wanted help?

The three passed by an empty park on their walk, laughing at something Rose said.

"It's not a price war," they laughed some more. The Doctor's voice then became serious again. "They want to overthrow the human race and destroy you." He looked down at Rose, "Do you believe me?"

She scoffed, "No."

"But you're still listening."

The Doctor continued on but rose paused on the sidewalk. Cameron slowed her pace, stopping to stand next to her.

"Really, though, Doctor. Tell me, who are you?"

The Doctor stopped and turned around. He looked for the right words, a small hopeful smile crossing his face before he walked back towards them.

"Do you know like we were saying about the Earth revolving?" he said. "It's like when you were a kid. The first time they tell you the world's turning and you just can't quite believe it because everything looks like it's standing still." He looked them in the eyes, both girls silently listening for him to go on. His eyes looked lost. He grabbed both girl's hands, before he spoke again. "I can feel it. The turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour, and the entire planet is hurtling round the sun at sixty seven thousand miles an hour, and I can _feel_ it." His grip tightened for a moment, as if willing them both to fee what he felt. "We're falling through space, you and me, clinging to the skin of this tiny little world, and if we let go-" He dropped their hands. He then stole back the plastic arm from Rose, waving it at them. "That's who I am. Now forget me, Rose Tyler, Cameron Williams. Go home."

They watched as the Doctor, this even more mysterious man, walk across the street without a single look back. His words lingered in their minds, stunning them silent and still.

Cameron's eyes shifted to Rose for a second, uncertain. Was Rose going to forget him? Would she take his advice? Should Cameron do so also?

Would they ever see this man again?

Something in the back of Cameron's mind told her to keep him in mind, like he would return. She shook her head thinking it was just her being hopeful.

Rose turned and walked back the way they came, consumed by her own thoughts. Cameron sighed, rubbed her neck tiredly before she pulled the fur-lined hoodie on her jacket over her head against the cold air. Not that the cold bother her, but it comforted her. She turned to follow Rose, although at a slower pace. She didn't want to rush back home just yet.

Maybe this was just another one of those times, she thought. Where something spectacular or crazy happened but nothing came out of it in the end. She was used to that by now.

Suddenly, a sound interrupted the girl's mind with a rush of air. It was loud, so loud it hurt her ears. She covered them with a wince, the rustic whirring noise overwhelming her senses. She noticed Rose run back before she grabbed one of Cameron's arms to pull her along. They ran back to the spot the Doctor left them only to see nothing there. The old police telephone box was gone though, something Cameron only noticed was there when they stopped earlier.

Finally the air calmed and the noise was gone. The girls looked around, wondering if anyone else heard it. No one seemed to notice anything different, they just walked around minding their own business.

"You heard that, right?" Rose looked at Cameron, trying to calm her breathing. Her eyes were wide, bewildered. Cameron's were too as she rubbed one ear, an uncomfortable ringing left in it.

"Yeah."

"You think…?" Cameron nodded, knowing where she was going. She could tell Rose was back to thinking about the Doctor and had a feeling she was going to try and figure out more stuff about him.

Maybe it wouldn't be like before?

oOo

The next afternoon, Cameron ventured out of her flat to search for a new job. Earlier she woke up, dreading the next couple of hours. She had a late start after the other day's exhausting events.

She guessed that was one of the joys of living alone-she got to go at her own pace without worrying about anyone else.

She loved her family and deeply missed them. She's missed them for so long and wanted nothing more than to be with them again. Have them surround her again with love and light-hearted jokes. Oh, how she missed it.

But that was long gone now. She knew it was how life worked-no matter how strange it was. For her anyway.

She did appreciate the freedom, though. No matter how much of it she had now.

The town was busy today. It made Cameron think twice for coming out so late. Occasionally she would bump into a stranger, grumpily exchanging apologies depending on who it was that she encountered. No matter what town she lived in she always crossed rude people. She knew well enough from her years of traveling.

No place was perfect.

The only places hiring at the moment were fast food restaurants and gas stations, or at least in walking distance. Cameron wasn't happy to ride a bus across town for a job-she wasn't that desperate for a job. She was actually pretty well off in money-she's saved up enough over the years. But she needed something to do during the day otherwise she would go mad.

Cameron didn't have anyone, friends, family, or colleagues, to spend her free time with. She saw herself as a loner, an introvert if you will. She didn't like the drama or shared lifestyle they brought anymore so she never took it upon herself to really meet anyone either. Some people made fun of herself for it along the years. But she had her reasons.

oOo

Night came soon enough and Cameron still wandered around town. She applied to work at a local gas station for the cashier spot. It was the only logical choice, in her opinion. And also her last one, really. She knew not to be _too_ picky with them nowadays.

The night air was cool and calm while she passed happy people on the street. Everything felt so relaxed-like nothing crazy happened just nights ago.

A fire alarm unexpectedly went off in the restaurant down the street, ruining the calm night. People's gazes switched to the building, a few stragglers walking towards the place to check what was happening. Cameron got a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach and her gut was telling her to go check it out for herself.

Closing in on the building, Cameron almost got ran over by a bunch of people running out of it. There was no sign of smoke or words or fire being spread about the victims and she grew confused. If there wasn't a fire then what was actually happening?

Words of an attack caught Cameron's ears finally and she decided it was worth investigating.

Inside the building tables were being tossed around and terrified people screamed while trying to take cover.

"Head outside!" Cameron helped a few people towards the door she just came through before she rushed through the kitchen and towards the back. She caught sight of a familiar head of blonde hair before it disappeared again. She sprinted after them and towards the back door. Just as she was about to reach the door a commotion behind her caught her attention. She stopped mid run to spot a headless body aimlessly running in their direction.

"Oh my god." A hand grasped her arm and pulled her through the door before shutting it.

"Cameron?!" Said girl turned to see Rose, who she suspected was ahead of her before, looking at her in shock. Cameron turned to see the Doctor also, sonicing the door just in time for that _thing_ to bang on it from the other side.

Rose ran over to the gate off to the side to try and escape. There was a chain and lock on it that she tugged on frantically.

"Open the gate! Use that tube thing, come on!"

The Doctor was calm, almost dismissive of the situation. "Sonic screwdriver," he corrected.

"Use it!"

"Nah." Cameron noticed the Doctor holding something in his other arm while he pocketed his sonic. She furrowed her brows in confusion for a moment before realization dawned on her,

"Is that a _head_?"

"Tell you what, let's go in here." The Doctor ignored either of the girl's voices and headed for the police telephone box sat in the middle of the open space behind the building. Cameron recognized that phone box from the other day.

 _How'd it get here?_ , she wondered. Rose continued to pull at the gate as the Auton inside banged at the door. Cameron watched the Doctor walk into the box without hesitation.

"You can't hide inside a wooden box!" Rose cried, "It's going to get us! Doctor!" Cameron inched closer to the box, slowly opening to door to see where the Doctor had gone only for her eyes to widen.

Soon Rose ran inside the box. She stopped, wide eyes taking in the space around her in shock before she ran out again. Seconds later she came back in, shutting the door behind her.

"It's going to follow us!"

"The assembled hordes of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door, and believe me, they've tried." The Doctor fiddled with the buttons and switches of some control panel that sat directly in the middle of the room. "Now, shut up a minute."

What both girls thought was just a simple outdated phone box was actually much more than that. The inside was much bigger, a whole entire dome-like room with Y-beams circling it. There was a control panel in the middle with various different switches, buttons, knobs and levers displayed all around it surrounding a glowing tube that shot up to the ceiling where a bunch of wiring dangled.

Cameron stared in awe, mind blown at the sight while Rose tried to make sense of it all. The Doctor kept his attention on his own task. He hooked the head up to his machine with different wires.

"You see, the arm was too simple, but the head's perfect. I can use it to trace the signal back to the original source." He finally turned back to the girls. "Right. Where do you want to start?"

Rose stuttered a response, still trying to take everything in. "Um. The insides...bigger than the outside?"

"Yes."

"It's alien."

"Yeah."

Cameron's eyes caught the Doctor's, something hidden in her huge eyes. "And you're...alien."

The Doctor nodded, "Yes." He looked between the both of them. "Is that alright?"

Rose answered, albeit still in shock. "Yeah."

"It's called the TARDIS, this thing." He said, " S. That's Time and Relative Dimension In Space."

Rose looked down, catching a glimpse of the head hooked up to the center console before she suddenly burst into tears.

Cameron looked at her, alarmed at first before she shifted, uncomfortable. She decided to walk over to the console, her nerves frayed but slowly returning to normal. She ignored the conversation about Rose's boyfriend. Only noticing that it turned into a slight argument shortly after.

The console glowed, creating a nice blue hue around the circular device. Cameron admired the unique structure, absentmindedly running a hand along it. Despite being shaky with nerves, her hand touching the machine calmed her almost instantly. Her eyes curiously stared down at it, wondering why this alien contraption seemed to create that effect. It almost felt like something was reaching out-

"You alright?"

Cameron jumped, pulling her hand back to catch the Doctor staring down at her. Apparently she spaced out long enough for the others to notice. She saw Rose still looking around, not as overwhelmed anymore.

Cameron opened her mouth to reply before a sound caught her attention, pulling her eyes in the direction of the head that still sat on the console. "Um- is that suppose to be melting?"

"Melting?" the Doctor pulled a confused look before his head snapped back to the head.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no!" He ran over to the head.

"What're you doing?" Rose cried, worried for her boyfriend while the Doctor ran around pulling different switches. Cameron stepped out of the way.

The same noise from earlier, the whirring noise, started up again before the TARDIS started to rock back and forth.

"Following the signal. It's fading. Wait a minute, I've got it. No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Almost there. Almost there. Here we go!" The TARDIS shook and the girls held on, minds racing to catch up.


	3. CH 3

**End**

* * *

The Doctor grasped the console, waiting for the TARDIS to stop moving before rushing out the doors once more.

"Wait-!"Cameron tried to stop him,

"You can't go out there! It's not safe!" Rose called after him. They both followed after him after a second thought.

Only to notice they moved.

They were now located on the north bank of the Thames. The girls hesitantly stepped out of the doors, looking around. It was still nighttime.

"I lost the signal. I got _so_ close!" The Doctor paced off to the side, clearly frustrated.

"We've moved," Rose commented. "Does it fly?" She took a glance back at the TARDIS, bewildered.

"Disappears there and reappears here. You wouldn't understand." the Doctor mumbled.

Cameron pursed her lips, _And I thought I had a temper. This guy is all over the place. Happy one moment, angry the next._

"What about that headless thing?" she asked. "We've gone somewhere else, meaning it'd still be back in town, right?" Rose nodded at the other girl's question, thinking the same thing. "It melted with the head. Are you going to witter on all night?" Cameron's brows rose at the Doctor's snide comment and opened her mouth to fire one back when Rose cut her off.

"I'll have to tell his mother…" Cameron and the Doctor looked back at Rose, neither knowing what she was on about.

"Mickey. I'll have to tell his mum he's dead, and you just went and forgot about him, again!" She scoffed, "You were right, you are alien."

"Look, if I did just forget some kid called Mickey-"

"Yeah, he's not a kid!"

"It's because I'm trying to save the life of every stupid ape blundering on top of this planet, alright?"

"All right!?"

"Yes. It is." The Doctor crossed his arms, looking to the side.

"If you are alien, how come you sound like you're from the north?" "Lots of planets have a north!" the Doctor fired back defensively. Cameron sighed and ran a hand down her face, exhausted already by the two's bickering. This wasn't solving anything.

The two of them settled down finally. Rose glanced back at the TARDIS, reading the words printed on the wood. "What's a police public call box?"

The Doctor smiled again eagerly, walking back over to the machine to pat it. "It's a telephone box. From the 1950's. It's a disguise."

"Disguise?" Cameron crossed her arms, curious. "So you can change it's appearance?"

The Doctor grinned, happy she caught on. "Spot on."

Rose shook her head with a smile. "Okay. And this, this living plastic. What's it got against us?"

"Nothing. It loves you," he spoke. "You've got such a good planet. Lots of smoke and oil, plenty of toxins and dioxins in the air, perfect. Just what the Nestene Consciousness needs. It's food stock was destroyed in the war, all its protein plants rotted, so Earth, dinner!"

"Anyway of stopping it?"

The Doctor pulled something from his jacket pocket, a thin tube filled with blue liquid. "Anti-plastic. "But first I got to find it. How can you hide something that big in a city so small?"

"Hold on," Rose tried to catch up. "Hide what?" asked Cameron, just as confused.

"The transmitter." answered the Doctor. "The Consciousness is controlling every single piece of plastic, so it needs a transmitter to boost the signal."

"What does it look like?"

"Like a transmitter. Large and round, smack bang in the middle of London. A huge circular metal structure like a dish, like a wheel. Radial. Close to where we're standing. Must be completely invisible."The Doctor had wandered over the other side of the TARDIS, by the monument and guardrail. He looked at the girls who looked behind him at something. "What?" Rose nodded towards the giant Ferris wheel, the London Eye, that sat directly behind the Doctor across the Thames. The man looked behind him, clueless. "What?"

"Oh, for God's sake." Cameron pointed directly at the Ferris wheel, but the Doctor still didn't get it. He took one last glance before catching their drift. "Oh." He smiled.

" _Fantastic_!"

The trio ran across Westminster bridge and came to a stop behind the London Eye, looking around.

"Think of it, plastic all over the world, every artificial thing waiting to come alive. The shop window dummies, the phones, the wires, the cables-"

"The breast implants," Rose added cheekily.

"Still, we've found the transmitter. The Consciousness must be somewhere underneath." They scoped the area. A thought occurred to Cameron, recognizing this area of town. She ran over to a parapet, spotting a manhole just below by the stairs. Rose followed her, catching her drift

"What about down here?"

The Doctor came over to look. "Looks good to me."

The journey down the manhole was quick. The red light that spilled from inside gave them an eery feeling while they lowered themselves inside. They traveled down the steps of the multi-level chamber, looking around.

"The Nestene Consciousness. That's it, inside the vat. A living plastic creature." They looked down at the center of the chamber at the glowing orange blob that sat inside the vat. It moved around, and it sounded like it was...growling?

"Well then, tip in your anti-plastic and let's go." Rose sighed.

"I'm not here to kill it," the Doctor said. "I've got to give it a chance." They followed the Doctor, stopping a flight of stairs above him as he spoke to the living plastic creature.

"I seek audience with the Nestene Consciousness under peaceful contract according to convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation." The plastic flexed inside the vat, making noises in response. "Thank you. If I might have permission to approach?" while he spoke to the Consciousness, Rose inched further down the stairs. She stopped, catching something from the corner of her eye.

Another man sat further down inside the chamber, sitting on the grated floor. He spots her, too, before Rose rushes to greet him. "Oh, god. Mickey!" She goes to comfort him while he clings to her, scared out of his wits.

Cameron watches, confused for a second before she remembers that this man is Rose's boyfriend. Well, good thing they didn't actually kill him.

"That thing down there, the liquid. Rose, it can talk!"

"Doctor, they kept him alive!"

The Doctor followed after Rose, Cameron right behind him. "Yeah. That was always a possibility. Keep him alive to maintain the copy."

"You knew that and you never said?!" Cameron rolled her eyes.

"Can we keep the domestics outside, thank you?"

The Doctor continued downwards until he stopped directly in front of the living plastic. Cameron stopped stand next to the others, not brave enough to be anywhere near that creature.

"Am I addressing the Consciousness?" the creature groaned in response. "Thank you. If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilization by means of warp shunt technology. So, may I suggest, with the greatest respect, that you _shunt_ off?"

It growled back in what Cameron, Rose, and Mickey could only guess was anger, not amused by the Doctor's humor. What looked like a face seemed to form in the plastic, too.

"Oh, don't give me that." the Doctor moaned. "It's an invasion, plain and simple. Don't talk about constitutional rights." The Consciousness cut him off, thrashing out in protest. " I am talking! This planet is just starting. These stupid little people have only justlearnedt how to walk, but they're capable of so much more. I'm asking you on their behalf. Please, just go."

"Doctor!" Rose shouted out in warning when a couple of living plastic shop dummies came up behind him. They grabbed each of his arms, one fishing through the man's jacket pocket until it pulled out the anti-plastic.

"That was just for insurance. I wasn't going to use it." the Doctor reasoned, struggling against the other shop dummy's grip. The Consciousness screeched out in protest, becoming extremely agitated by the threat. "I am not attacking you. I'm here to help. I'm not your enemy, I swear, I'm not!" The Consciousness made more noise and the Doctor's face dropped. "What do you mean?"

A door behind them slid open to reveal the TARDIS. "No. Oh, no. Honestly, no. Yes, that's my ship. " His voice became desperate during the conversation. The Consciousness brought up something, something from the past it seemed. The trio above watched helplessly as the creature grew chaotic, thrashing around in the vat. "That's not true. I should know, I was there. I fought in the war. It wasn't my fault. I couldn't save your world! I couldn't save any of them!"

"What's it doing?!"

"It's the Tardis! The Nestene's identified its superior technology. It's terrified. It's going to the final phase. It's starting the invasion! Get out, you guys! Just leg it now!" Rose pulled out her phone, shouting for her mom in the device to check on her. Mickey and Cameron watched helpless as the Consciousness completely lost it and the place around them shook. Energy bolts shot out of the living plastic and into the ceiling, lighting up the London Eye outside.

"It's the activation signal!" the Doctor told them. He tried to escape the shop dummy's grip but it was no use. "It's transmitting!"

"It's the end of the world." Rose quivered.

In the city, the shop dummies all around came to life. People screamed and ran for their lives, trying to escape.

"Get out!" the Doctor shouted. "Just get out, run!" The upper levels collapsed,

"The stairs have gone!" They all ran over to the TARDIS while the Autons tried to push the Doctor into the vat.

"We don't have a key!" Cameron cried as Rose tried opening the door. Mickey cried, crumbling at Rose's feet. "We're going to die!"

"No!" the Doctor kept struggling. Rose slowly stood up as Mikey held onto her, shaking. Cameron stood behind her, trying to look for a way to bust into the TARDIS.

 _Timelord,_ the Nestene Consciousness whispered out.

Was this really it? Were they all going to die and let the world end?

"Just leave him!" Mickey cried to Rose but the girl ran off somewhere. They watched, confused, as the blonde took an axe and chopped away at a chain dangling above her. She took firm grip of it, looking down at the Doctor uncertain for a moment, before she took a running head start and leaped off the edge.

She swings off the catwalk and at the two Autons, hitting both of them into the living plastic. The second one drops the anti-plastic into it as well, effectively working on the creature and turning it blue. It screamed out in agony.

"Rose!" The Doctor reached out and caught the swinging girl before they took off for the TARDIS. "Now we're in trouble." The place started to explode here and there. The signal to the Eye stops and the shop dummies outside fall, now dead. The four inside the chamber rush into the TARDIS before it materializes.

oOo

Mickey runs out of the TARDIS the minute it lands. He trips on his own feet and falls to the ground while he tries to distance himself from the alien tech as much as possible.

Rose followed suit and stopped to pull out her phone, "Mum?"

Cameron breathes in the night air as she steps out, stuffing her hands in her pockets. The city now safe again, her nerves died down.

It was all just...crazy. They literally stopped the world from being invaded and possibly ending. A small smile crawled onto her face as she thought about it.

"Nestene Consciousness, easy." The Doctor stepped out after them and leaned against the door.

Rose smirked, "You were useless in there. You'd be dead if it wasn't for me."

The Doctor grinned. "Yes, I would. Thank you. Right then, I'll be off...Unless, I don't know, er, you could come with me." Rose and Cameron looked at him, thinking it over.

"Really?" Cameron whispered, getting his attention. He nodded, smiling.

"This box isn't just a London hopper, you know. It goes anywhere in the universe free of charge."

"Dont." Mickey stuttered, still scared crazy. "He's an alien. He's a thing!"

"He's _not_ invited. What do you think? You could stay here, fill your life with work and food and sleep, or you could go anywhere."

Cameron smirked, "Anywhere?" The Doctor nodded and she looked down, mulling it over. Her life could change...she could see what was really out there and travel instead of living her boring old life.

She met the Doctor's eyes. "Count me in." The man smiled and let her in.

"Is it always this dangerous?" asked Rose.

"Yeah."

Rose smiled, too thinking it over before she looked back down at Mickey who clung to her leg. Her smile dropped for a second, reluctant to refuse. "Yeah, I can't. I've er, I've got to go and find my mum and someone's got to look after this stupid lump, so…"

The Doctor's smile faltered but he understood. "Okay. See you around." They stared at eachother for another second, the Doctor's face blank yet heavy with disappointment. Cameron bit her nail behind him, saddened by Rose's choice.

The Doctor closed the doors and headed for the console, silent as he worked the controls. Cameron was silent for a moment, watching the Doctor defeatedly walk around.

She tried to lighten the mood. "Hey, er," He looked up, but she could tell he was still a little upset. Cameron sighed, shrugging. "Is there anything else you can think of that would get her to come? Is there anything else this...TARDIS could do?" The Doctor's face broke out in a huge grin.

"Oh, right!" He ran back around the console, flipping switches and so on before running out the doors when the machine stopped moving.

"By the way, did I mention-" Cameron peeked over the man's shoulder, surprised to see Rose and Mickey only a few paces away from their original spot. How…?

"-that it also traveled in time."

Oh.

Rose's face broke out into a smile. She turned back to Mickey while the Doctor and Cameron headed back for the console, leaving the door open.

"Thanks."

"Thanks for what?"Mickey asked, confused.

"Exactly." She kissed him on the cheek before running for the TARDIS. She jumped in, the door closing behind her.

Now was where the fun began.

* * *

 **First episode done! I'm happy to actually work on this finally. Sorry for the wait, if you did.**

 **There seems to be something mysterious about Cameron's past...already so early in the story too! (Sorry, couldn't help myself.) Let's see how it pans out~**


End file.
